The Lion, the Witch
The Lion, the Witch & the Warlord is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty fourth episode of the series.Killjoys episode The Lion, the Witch & the Warlord on IMDB The episode aired on July 21, 2017 on Syfy and Space. An ambush sends Dutch and Johnny running to Pree's warlord past for help; D'avin tries to get to the bottom of a Black Warrant that hits unexpectedly close to home. Summary Zeph, Johnny, and D'avin are struggling to crack open the sealed Remnant, and so Zeph has some creative ideas about how to incorporate D’avin's DNA to open it. His DNA powers the ships, maybe it’ll have some dominion over the Remnant. He declines the offer. Later, everyone goes to The Royale to celebrate Johnny’s promotion to Level 5 status. But celebrations are cut short when Johnny is arrested by Killjoys for the murder of Delle Seyah Kendry. After an intense gunfight, D’avin distracts the Killjoys so that Johnny, Dutch and Pree can escape safely. He tortures an agent, Flik, for answers. On Lucy, Pree directs the Killjoys to his old stomping grounds of Ohron, where Johnny can hide out and where they can also recruit some scoundrels for their army. Pree was once the leader of the Ferran, the people of that moon, until he defected, leaving Lachlan (an old friend/lover/enemy) in charge. Lachlan makes them a deal: Dutch and Johnny will have to go head-to-head in a series of three trials, with Dutch fighting for Pree’s life and Johnny fighting for his safety. It’s an offer they can’t afford to refuse. The while Gared holds him upside-down, Flik squeals and tells D’avin that they were prepared to cryofreeze Johnny for a long-haul, which of course never happened. D’avin scrubs through some old security footage to see that Delle Seyah wasn’t actually murdered (of course not), but that she walked away wounded after Johnny’s attempt. This video, however, is not enough to convince RAC brass that Johnny is innocent — for that, D’avin will need to fetch Delle Seyah’s breathing body and put it up for display. A bit of a taller feat. The first trial is a knife fight, which Dutch wins handily. The second is the re-construction of a rifle from its constituent parts, a challenge that the geek-king Johnny takes with ease. The third is a battle of the soul: Dutch and Johnny imbibe a truth serum that has them airing each other’s dirty laundry at each other. When fevers reach boiling, they’re knocked out by a nerve gas and tied up. Lachlan had planned the whole tournament as a setup to spite Pree, who broke his heart. Flik, who slipped Johnny a tracking device back at Pree’s bar, arrives on Ohron to collect his due. Back on Lucy, Zeph performs some hypnotic experiments on D’avin to help him locate Delle Seyah. Using a combination of the plasma, a hallucinogenic concoction, some wires, and high voltage, Zeph is able to induce in D’avin a kind of transcendental, astral trippy state that transports his consciousness straight to Delle Seyah’s cabin on Aneela’s ship. Delle Seyah was not able to see D’avin’s wraith, but Aneela did. D’avin is able to use his eye witness account to prove Delle Seyah’s existence, and Zeph is able to use a combo of D’avins blood and the plasma to open the Remnant. Johnny’s body is temporarily frozen and stored in a shipping container while Flik offers to make Dutch comfortable for her return trip home. She makes herself comfortable by blinding and knocking out Flik with some nerve gas she was keeping stored in her mouth that activates when combined with water, which he so kindly provided. She frees herself and frozen Johnny, and finds that Pree negotiated some personal release terms. The Killjoys now reunited, they plan their next move. They’re going to need a cavalry of freedom fighters to take down Aneela and her well-armored ship. Vive la revolutíon! Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Thom Allison as Pree * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Kelly McCormack as Zeph Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey * Ted Atherton as Gander * Mac Fyfe as Lachlan * Saamer Usmani as Flik Crew Director * Paolo Barzman Writers * Julian Doucet (writer and executive story editor) * Ashley Park (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story editor) * Vivian Lin (junior story editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes